


Kush

by DianaTheGod



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, One Shot, References to Drugs, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaTheGod/pseuds/DianaTheGod
Summary: To avoid raising her baby on the street, Maya moves in with Riley… who, she discovers by accident, is the marijuana supplier whose info she was slipped.We pick up two years later…





	Kush

Maya subconsciously counted the third Fill ‘n’ Sip they’d passed in the last sixty minutes as she flew down the freeway. Riley was riding shotgun still trying to get the blood stains off her hands with Jonah’s baby wipes; at least her panic attack stopped. Second-row seats had Lucas still a sweaty and stressed mess, then you had Farkle staring out the window holding that  _ fucking  _ army green duffle. The only silver lining to this whole  _ wretched  _ night was little Jonah, in the third row, sleeping peacefully in his car seat.

 

“Can I light up, please?” Lucas groaned.

 

“No,” Maya said sternly. “Jonah is in the car.”

 

Lucas shot her an exasperated look through the rearview mirror, “Maya…”

 

The blonde pulled over suddenly then, startling her passengers, “No, Lucas, no.  _ Your  _ son is in the fucking car. You are not smoking with him here!”

 

Silence hung heavily over them. Riley cleared her throat in an attempt to make _something,_ anything happen. Maya reached into the bag at Riley’s feet on the passenger side and pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort.

 

“You can drink though,” she handed the liquor to Lucas. “There’s a motel about forty-five minutes from here. We’ll stay there tonight, so no one has to worry about driving after all... that.”

 

Farkle made eye contact with Maya then, “Where we headed?” It was a relevant question considering they were somewhere in the middle of Kentucky at two AM.   

 

“West. As far away as possible. Any objections?”

 

All mumbled in agreement.  

 

“Fantastic! Sunshine and sand, here we come.”

 

===========

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, y'all. You're welcome? Also, I owns nothing you can recognize.


End file.
